


i can't think (especially when it comes to you)

by idkmandestiel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: (kind of), Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Grumpy Danny "Danno" Williams, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not set during any particular time, One Shot, because I don't know what to do with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkmandestiel/pseuds/idkmandestiel
Summary: Lack of air conditioning plus a long day of work results in a grumpy and groggy Danny, who isn't so great at controlling his thoughts.Based on a tumblr prompt list with quotes, the two quotes: “Do you want to kiss as bad as I do right now?” and "Stop biting that fucking lip!"





	i can't think (especially when it comes to you)

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on my tumblr, mcdanhoe, so follow me for more writing and general chaotic shitposting. i figured i would post it on my ao3 bc people liked it i think????
> 
> thank you to zara aka deathbystylesss for sending me the prompts, ily and ur the best :)

The air conditioning was buzzing in Danny’s ear, invasive but generally a complete necessity with the oppressive humidity that had overtaken Oahu in the past three days. The sun had set, the sky a dark blue peppered with glittering stars. Tani, Lou, and Junior had left already, calling it quits after the case had been closed and the paperwork was finished. Only he and Steve were left, both attempting to finish their work in their respective offices.

Unfortunately for Danny, the air conditioning was barely working in his room, making it nearly impossible for him to concentrate and finish up the last of his paperwork. For Steve and the others (besides for Lou), this particularly sticky heat was something they were used to, but despite living in Hawaii for nearly a decade now, Danny still could not adjust. He had already peeled off his dress shirt and slipped on an undershirt, in a lame attempt to stave off the inevitable stickiness and sweating.

It wasn’t working.

The pen in Danny’s hand was slicked with sweat from his palm, and Danny slams it down in frustration. He sits back in his chair, running his hand through his hair, scrunching his nose in disgust as the sweat from his hand slicks his hair back. He tilts his head back against the top of the chair and huffs out a breath, staring at the ceiling. 

“Hey, Danny,” he hears what he immediately recognizes as Steve’s voice, coming from the entrance of his office. 

Danny picks his head up and sits up slightly in his chair, and glances at his partner before leaning forward and slumping his head in his arms on his desk. 

He hears a few footsteps coming towards him. “Oh, geez, it’s fuckin’ boiling in here, man, what the hell?” Steve’s voice goes up an octave. Danny picks his head up and rests his chin in his palm, his elbow leaning against the corner of his desk. “Why didn’t you come work in my office or somethin’?” Steve asks.

“I don’t know, I can barely think right now. Somehow I’m more stressed out now than I was during the entirety of this case, which is slightly terrifying and concerning, but I’m choosing to ignore it in favor of sitting here and torturing myself,” Danny mutters, and Steve cocks an eyebrow in response. “I don’t know, I’m hungry and tired and- fuck, I hate this stupid island so much with its unbearable heat and stickiness and I wanna go home right now but I can’t bring myself to get out of my stupid chair,” Danny complains, waving an arm around to gesture his frustration.

“I see,” is all Steve says, and he moves toward the desk and picks up the papers directly in front of Danny. “I got this, don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of it tomorrow morning,” Steve insists, and Danny doesn’t even try to fight back.

“Thank you,” he replies, and the warm look on Steve’s face makes an involuntary, small smile spread on Danny’s face. “Okay, carry me to my car,” he jokes and holds his arms out in Steve’s direction.

Steve chuckles in response and reaches out, interlacing his hand with one of Danny’s and tugging him up to his feet. “Let’s go, lazy ass,” Steve teases, and Danny is standing directly in front of him, their hands still interlaced. Danny loses his balance for a moment, stumbling as he’s pulled up, but Steve uses his free hand to ground him. “Alright,” Steve intones and shoots Danny a smirk.

The two men stand there, in the middle of Danny’s office. Steve’s hands are still on Danny, one on his shoulder and the other interlaced with Danny’s. The throbbing, pulsating pain at Danny’s temples is nearly unbearable, stinging with every eruption of pain. Steve is looking down at the blond man, his eyes expressive, tenacious, a myriad of colors and emotions that could easily see through.

Danny feels his heart beating, rapid and untamed, tumultuous in his ears. His mind is muggy, he feels as though his every thought is being dragged through heavy, sticky mud before it could reach him, which is why his mouth starts moving before his brain has cleared the thick sludge away from his next thought. Before his brain can process and determine the fate of the thought, which, in any other scenario, he would’ve swiped away with embarrassment and refused to say aloud, his mouth moves on its own. Which is why before his brain can react, he says this:

“Do you want to kiss as bad as I do right now?”

Which, uh, okay, Danny did not clear that for release, he does not remember allowing his mouth to say such a childish and movie-esque line. God, Danny thinks, how stupid am I to reveal my deep-seated love for my work partner and best friend with a cheesy, cliche question that should be paired with a string quartet and romantic lighting?

No, there’s no romantic lighting or gentle, caressing music that follows, rather there’s harsh, white lighting and stifling heat, and Steve standing in front of him with wide eyes and reddened cheeks, in his dumb cargo pants and his stupidly-tight black t-shirt that has been the star of many of Danny’s fantasies (if he’s being honest). Steve’s hands don’t move, but the look on his face falters, his head jerks back in surprise.

Danny tries to open his mouth to say something, to take it back and cover up the messy, oozing mire that had fallen out so quickly from the crevices of his brain, but it was too late. Danny had spoken his mind, albeit unwillingly, and he was going to have to face the music- and it was not going to be a string quartet, Danny assumes.

“Yes.”

The single word is announced, floating in the air, and Danny thinks he’s imagining it, thinks his brain is so muddled by the heat, the exhaustion, the headache, everything. Danny thinks he’s imagining it, but he finally brings himself to look back up at Steve and is greeted by a timid smile, darkening eyes that were unmistakably saying the same thing that had just come out of his mouth. 

“Y-yes?” Danny echoes, and he flinches at the roughness of his voice.

“Yes, Danny, yes, I wanna kiss you,” Steve chuckles, and before Danny can even react, his best friend is leaning in, sliding his hand up Danny’s shoulder to lightly grip the back of his neck. Their lips meet, Danny’s are embarrassingly dry and he stumbles forward, trying to reach up to close the distance between him and the taller man. Their hands are still intertwined, and Danny loosens his from Steve’s and uses it to grab his waist and pull him in closer.

The kiss deepens as their bodies are pressed closer together, Danny’s lips slotting perfectly with Steve’s. It’s delicious, a warmth that Danny’s body quickly acclimates to. Steve flattens his hand on Danny’s neck and pushes it up, running his fingers through Danny’s hair. His other hand meets with Danny’s jaw, caressing the area where his jaw meets his ear, his thumb rubbing back and forth.

Steve opens his mouth and Danny understands that as him giving him permission to deepen the kiss and slip his tongue in. Their tongues touch and Danny has never felt more weak, more human, more enveloped in the sense of overwhelming desire than he does right now. He and Steve, standing in the middle of his office, in the middle of headquarters, in the middle of the place where they went from strangers to partners to friends to best friends, to… whatever they were now- this made sense to Danny, it fit perfectly. They were two men, two partners, two best friends, and nothing in the world mattered except for this moment in time, with Steve flicking his tongue over Danny’s, his grip on Steve’s torso tightening as their kiss turned into something more, something that neither of them had known before, and it terrifies Danny half to death but god, he would do anything to understand it more.

Danny’s thoughts are no longer muddied, they are crystal clear, running through him like a waterfall, each thought like a spark as he tugs at Steve’s bottom lip with his teeth.

He doesn’t know who breaks the kiss, but Danny finds himself out of breath, his chest heaving and an involuntary smile on his face once again. “I uh, I don’t,” he breathes out, and he’s staring up at Steve who looks thoroughly wrecked, his lips, as cliche as it sounds, were swollen, red and parted, his pupils were dark. “I don’t know why I said that, but, uh, I don’t have an excuse for it.”

“Really? That’s what you’re gonna say right now?” Steve pipes and his hand is still hovering near Danny’s neck.

A surge of heat runs over Danny’s body, and he bites his cheeks as he tries to hold back a smile.

“What? What’s so funny, Danno?” Steve presses and Danny rubs his tongue over his lip, pausing for a moment as he tries to bite back a smile, his bottom lip between his teeth. “Stop biting that fucking lip, Danny, I swear to-”

Danny cuts Steve off by pushing up on his tiptoes and crashing into his lips, and Steve tightens his grip on Danny’s neck again. This time the kiss is more desperate, more teeth, more tongue, more heat. Steve pushes Danny back, and the back of his legs hit his desk. Danny, in a moment of heat, surges forward and grips both of Steve’s arms and flips them around, pushing Steve into the desk. 

The kiss breaks for a moment, and Danny runs his thumb over Steve’s bottom lip as the taller man sits on the edge of the desk. Steve bites the tip of Danny’s thumb, teasing him, and Danny pulls it away in favor of kissing him again. The kiss is slower, Danny leaning his weight on the bigger man, both hands on either of his hips.

They kiss for a while, exploring the newfound contact that left them both breathless and hungry for more. Eventually, it wasn’t kissing, just light pressing of lips and touching of skin and small gasps of breath and humming, but it was everything Danny wanted, and more.

“You still wanna go home?” Steve asks, teasing Danny as he stood up. Danny interlaces their hands once again, their fingers pressed firmly against one another. Steve gets up from the desk and purposely bumps into his partner.

“Yes,” Danny replies after a moment and grabs his keys from his desk. “Let’s go home,” he concludes, and hands the keys to his partner.

**Author's Note:**

> pls validate me with kudos and stuff and check out my other mcdanno wip! also if u want me to do a part two i can???? idk, only if people really want it lol ok byeeeeee


End file.
